jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Resolute
|Rolle=Flaggschiff |Flotten=Fünfte Flotte der Doppelbogen-Armada |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Die Resolute war ein Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''-Klasse innerhalb der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege unter dem Kommando des Jedi-Ritters Anakin Skywalker stand. Das Schiff wurde über Allanteen VI gebaut und war eigentlich für Ki-Adi-Mundi vorgesehen, um am Mittleren Rand zu patrouillieren. Admiral Yularen, der auf der Spirit of the Republic stationiert war, wurde von dieser abgezogen, um neben Anakin Skywalker Teile der Doppelbogen-Armada zu kommandieren. Geschichte Schlacht von Christophsis Während der Blockade durch die Separatisten wurde die Resolute zusammen mit anderen Schiffen in den Kampf gegen die gegnerische Raumblockade geschickt. Der Gegner erwies sich jedoch als Admiral Trench, ein hochdekorierter und gefürchteter Stratege, der schon einmal Admiral Yularen gegenüberstand und dabei fast seine gesamte Flotte zerstört hatte. Anakin plante, die Resolute über ihre vorgesehene Reaktorleistung hinaus feuern zu lassen, wurde jedoch von Obi-Wan Kenobis Nachricht abgehalten: Um Trench auszuschalten, setzte die Republik auf das neue Tarnschiff, welches, durch ein Tarnfeld geschützt, vor feindlichem Radar operieren sollte. Trench war diese Technologie jedoch bekannt und setzte Ortungstorpedos ein, die die magnetische Signatur des Schiffes erfassen konnten, um das Schiff zu vernichten. Doch Anakin Skywalker gelang es in einem gewagten Manöver, die Torpedos auf das gegnerische Schiff zu lenken, es zu zerstören und Trench somit scheinbar zu töten. Schlacht von Bothawui Nachdem die republikanische Flotte in den Bothan-Sektor eintrat und Kurs auf das Both-System hielt, wurden sie dreimal von Grievous, der mit vier Schiffen unterwegs war, aufgehalten und vom Kurs gebracht. Jedoch verschwand Grievous einfach wieder. Anakin Skywalker dachte, Grievous würde ihn verfolgen, und die Resolute könnte mit beiden Begleitschiffen den Planeten Bothawui sichern. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte Grievous, der eine Einsatzgruppe auf Falleen zerstörte, zwei Sternzerstörer übernahm und an einer Front ebenfalls zuschlug, mit sieben Schiffen zurück. Er steuerte die ''Munificent''-Klasse-Sternfregatten durch das Asteroidenfeld, welches den Planeten umgab, um die republikanischen Streitkräfte mit Deckung angreifen zu können. Grievous nahm an, dass, wenn er die Republik von dieser Position aus angreifen würde, diese keine Chance hätten, zu entkommen. Tatsächlich schafften es die Fregatten zunächst, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, wobei ein Sternzerstörer schwere Schäden erlitt. Jedoch hatte Skywalker mit dieser Taktik gerechnet: Bereits vor der Schlacht und dem Eintreffen von Grievous hatte er einige AT-TE-Kampfläufer auf einem großen Asteroiden platziert, die unter dem Kommando von Captain Rex standen. Zunächst startete Skywalker zusammen mit der Gold-Staffel einen Angriff auf die Fregatten. Als zwei seiner Jäger abgeschossen wurden, ließ er die restlichen zurückkehren und führte den Angriff nun allein in seinem Delta-7B-Sternjäger fort. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Fregatten nun in Schussweite der Kampfläufer gekommen, sodass Skywalkers Padawan Ahsoka Tano den Kampfläufern den Befehl zum Feuern erteilte. Die schweren Massentreiber-Geschütze schafften es schnell, die ungeschützten Fregatten von hinten zu zerstören. Dies war nur möglich, weil Grievous aufgrund der Asteroiden alle Energie auf die vorderen Schilde verlegt hatte und nicht mit einem Angriff von hinten rechnete. Als Grievous seinen Fehler bemerkte, flüchtete er in seinem Raumjäger. Skywalker nahm umgehend die Verfolgung auf, aber aufgrund eines Treffers, den er im Gefecht erlitten hatte, geriet sein Jäger außer Kontrolle. Grievous entkam, Skywalker wurde von Rex gerettet und umgehend auf eine Medistation gebracht. Anschließend begab sich die Flotte zur Wartung nach Allanteen IV, während Anakin mit der Twilight, Ahsoka Tano, Rex und ein paar weiteren Soldaten erfolgreich nach R2-D2 suchten, den er in der vorherigen Schlacht verlor. Die Resolute und die restliche Flotte flogen anschließend ins Colu-System, um dort nach Grievous zu suchen. Schlacht von Nexus Ortai Die Schlacht von Nexus Ortai war eine Schlacht zwischen der separatistischen und der republikanischen Raumflotte. Während der Schlacht startete die Geist-Staffel einen Angriff auf das Kommandoschiff der Separatisten. Ahsoka Tano, die auf der Brücke der Resolute war und Admiral Yularen unterstützen sollte, wollte in das Kampfgeschehen eingreifen, blieb aber auf Befehl ihres Meisters an Bord des Sternzerstörers. Das Kommandoschiff der Separatisten konnte zwar zerstört werden, allerdings griff nun General Grievous in den Kampf ein und trat mit Verstärkung in Gestalt einiger Munificent-Klasse-Sternfregatten und einem ''Providence''-Klasse-Zerstörer aus dem Hyperraum. Da die republikanische Flotte selbst einige Verluste hinnehmen musste, und nicht im Stande war, der Feuerkraft des nun zahlenmäßig überlegenen Gegners standzuhalten, zogen sich die Schiffe zurück. Kampf gegen die Malevolence In einer Mission im Bith-System über einen von den Bith bevölkerten Planeten wurde die Resolute von Yularen und Skywalker kommandiert, Anakins Padawan Ahsoka Tano war ebenfalls an Bord. Während sich Anakin über die neue Superwaffe der Konföderation sorgte, versuchte Tano durch Rückschlüsse am Komscan die nächsten Angriffspunkt der Separatisten zu finden, eine Aufgabe die ihr aber misslang. Als Meister Plo Koons Flotte im Abregado-System von einer unbekannten Waffe zerstört wurde, war Anakins Skywalkers Flotte im Bith-System. Ahsoka, die eine enge Verbindung zu Meister Plo Koon hatte, wollte diesen nicht im Stich lassen. Entgegen der Anweisung des Rates flogen sie und Skywalker in das System, um nach möglichen Überlebenden zu suchen. Tatsächlich fanden sie Plo Koon und einige seiner Männer erschöpft auf einer Rettungskapsel treibend, nachdem sie bereits ein kurzes Gefecht gegen einige Jäger-Droiden bestritten hatten. Mit einem Schleppkabel wurde die Kapsel in die Twilight befördert und die Überlebenden wurden unverzüglich medizinisch versorgt. Dies war das erste Mal, dass es nach einem Angriff der unbekannten Geheimwaffe Überlebende gab und folglich konnte auch die Identität dieser Waffe geklärt werden: Es handelte sich um ein gewaltiges Raumschiff, welches mit zwei großen Ionenimpulskanonen zunächst die feindlichen Schiffe neutralisierte und sie dann mit zahlreichen Laserkanonen einfach in Stücke schoss. Als Anakin mit den Überlebenden zurückkehren wollte, sprang das besagte Schiff mit dem Namen Malevolence aus dem Hyperraum. Dank Skywalkers Flugkünsten konnten sie jedoch dem riesigen Schiff entkommen. Als Grievous mit seinem neuen Schiff eine Medistation im Kaliida-Nebel angreifen wollte, [[Datei:Resolute001.jpg|miniatur|322px|Die Resolute greift die Malevolence an]] startete Skywalker von Bord der Resolute mit der Schatten-Staffel, welche aus BTL-B-Y-Flügel-Sternjägern bestand, zu einem Einsatz, um das feindliche Schlachtschiff zur Strecke zu bringen. Als die Angriffsgruppe auf das Schiff traf, entkamen sie nur knapp einem Ionenstrahl der Malevolence. Nachdem die Bomber die Ionenkanonen des Schiffes lahmlegten, lag es an der Resolute und zwei anderen Jedi-Kreuzern, die Malevolence zu zerstören. Das Schiff steckte die Treffer jedoch aufgrund seiner Größe weg, sodass es abermals an Anakin Skywalker lag, diesen Auftrag zu beenden. Schließlich gelang ihm die Zerstörung des Schiffes, nachdem er den Steuercomputer manipulierte und das Schiff in einen Mond fliegen ließ. Zwar konnte Grievous abermals entkommen, die Gefahr durch die Malevolence war jedoch endgültig gebannt. Scharmützel auf der Rishi-Station Captain Rex und Commander Cody sollten die Rishi-Station planmäßig inspizieren. Da die Station jedoch von BX-Kommandodroiden infiltriert wurde, wurden die Inspekteure in eine Falle gelockt und ihr Schiff, die Obex, wurde zerstört. Mithilfe einiger Überlebender der Station konnte selbige zerstört werden. Deswegen sendete die Station kein Entwarnungssignal mehr und die befehlshabenden Jedi an Bord der Resolute konnten einen bevorstehenden Angriff auf Kamino vereiteln. Schlacht von Kamino Während der Schlacht von Kamino gehörte die Resolute zum republikanischen Einsatztrupp, welcher Kamino vor der separatistischen Flotte schützen sollte. Im Laufe des Gefechts startete die Schattenstaffel von Anakin Skywalker zusammen mit einigen ARC-170-Sternjägern aus dem Hangar der Resolute, um die gegnerischen Schiffe zu bekämpfen. Schlacht von Quell Während der Schlacht von Quell eilte Anakin Skywalker mit der Resolute Aayla Secura im Quell-System zu Hilfe, da sie in ein heftiges Gefecht mit einer separatistischen Flotte verwickelt war, welche zahlenmäßig weit überlegen war. Bei diesem Einsatz wurde die Resolute beinahe in den Hyperraum gezogen, weil Aayla Secura versuchte, während der Schlacht mit einer Fregatte der ''Consular''-Klasse an der Resolute anzudocken. Dabei wurden die Piloten durch Droiden-Sternjäger getötet und der Hyperantrieb aktiviert. Jedoch konnte Schlimmeres verhindert werden und der Raumkreuzer sprang mit dem schwer verletzten Anakin nach Maridun. Nachdem sie auf Maridun gelandet waren, bestritten sie ein Gefecht gegen einen separatistischen Einsatztrupp unter der Führung des Neimoidianers Lok Durd, der auf dem Planeten eine neue Waffe, die Entlaubungskapsel, testete. Letztendlich wurden die Separatisten geschlagen und am Himmel erschien die Resolute mit zwei weiteren Sternzerstörern, um die Jedi zu retten. Schlacht um Ryloth miniatur|links|Die Planung des Angriffes auf Ryloth Während der Blockade von Ryloth versuchte Anakin Skywalker mit seiner Flotte die feindliche Flotte unter der Führung des Neimoidianers Mar Tuuk zu durchbrechen. Ahsoka, die eine Jägerstaffel gegen das feindliche Schlachtschiff führte, verlor bei diesem Angriff selbige fast komplett. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde einer der drei Sternzerstörer, die Redeemer, zerstört, die Defender schwer und die Resolute nur leicht beschädigt. Also beschloss Skywalker, die Defender mit dem Droiden-Kontrollschiff der Separatisten kollidieren zu lassen, um so die restlichen Fregatten und deren Besatzung ins Chaos zu stürzen. Während des Manövers sollte sich die Resolute auf die Seite drehen und die restlichen Fregatten bekämpfen. Wie von Skywalker vorhergesehen, ging der Plan auf und Obi-Wan Kenobi, der mit seiner Invasionstruppe aus dem Hyperraum sprang, konnte nun mit der Bodenoffensive beginnen. Schlacht von Kiros Während der Schlacht von Kiros begab sich die Resolute zum Ort des Geschehens, um für die dortige Schlacht Verstärkung zu liefern. Die Togruta wurden dort von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an die Zygerrianer versklavt. Die Republik ging zwar als Sieger aus der Schlacht hervor, doch der Sith-Lord Dooku verbreitete im Nachhinein das Gerücht, die Jedi hätten das Volk von Kiros ausgelöscht.Sklaven der Republik Schlacht von Devaron Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane ein Holocron auf Coruscant entwendete, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Bolla Ropal, einem Jedi, der einen Speicherkristall bei sich hatte, mit dem Bane dass Holocron öffnen wollte. Zu diesem Zweck bekam er eine kleine Flotte von Separatistenschiffen, um den Jedi gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem Bane Ropals Schiff entern ließ und selbigen gefangen nahm, trat eine Flotte der Republik unter Führung Skywalkers aus dem Hyperraum. Unter diesen Schiffen war wiederum die Resolute. Den Zerstörern der Republik gelang es schnell, die separatistischen Fregatten zu zerstören. In einem gewagten Manöver ließ Skywalker Banes Fregatte nun entern, indem er mehrere AT-TE-Kampfläufer auf der Fregatte absetzte und sich mit seinem Padawan und einigen Klonkrieger auf die Suche nach Ropal machte. Währenddessen bereitete Bane sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor, lud alle Steuerungen der Fregatte auf sein Handgelenksband und verließ die Brücke. Kurz darauf trafen Skywalker und Ahsoka dort ein und vernichteten die restlichen Kampfdroiden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte Yularen, dass sich die Fregatte in einem unstabilen Zustand befand und forderte Skywalker und seine Truppen auf, wieder auf die Resolute zu kommen. Doch Skywalker weigerte sich und suchte weiter nach Bolla Ropal, welchen sie kurze Zeit später tot auffanden. Da Bane nun im Besitz des Speicherkristalls und des Holocrons war, nahmen die Jedi umgehend seine Verfolgung auf. Inzwischen hatte sich Bane mit mehreren Kampfdroiden in den Frachtraum zurückgezogen und erwartete dort die Jedi. Als diese in Begleitung der Klontruppen dort eintrafen, ließ der Kopfgeldjäger die Schwerkraft ausschalten. Da seine Droiden magnetische Haftfüße hatten, bereitete dieser Umstand ihnen kein Problem. Doch auch die Klone kämpften weiter. In dem Tumult schaffte Bane es, aus dem Hangar zu entkommen, stand jedoch nun Ahsoka gegenüber, welche er nach einem kurzen Gefecht überwältigen konnte. Als Skywalker eintraf, um seine Schülerin zu retten, stellte der Duros ihm eine Falle: Sollte Skywalker sich weigern, das Holocron zu öffnen, so würde Ahsoka per Knopfdruck in den Raum geschleudert werden. Nachdem er dies tat, aktivierte er jedoch sein Lichtschwert, worauf Bane die Schleuse öffnen ließ. Während Bane entkam, rettete Skywalker seinen Padawan und deaktivierte die Schleuse. Inzwischen drohte die Fregatte zu explodieren und die Klone hatten einige Schwierigkeiten im Hangar, gegen die Droiden zu bestehen. Nun machten sich Skywalker und sein Padawan auf zum Hangar, um zu evakuieren. Rex und seine Truppen enterten ein Shuttle der ''Sheathipede''-Klasse, um zu entkommen. Trotz Yularens Warnungen ließ der Klon-Kapitän das Schiff warten, bis Skywalker und Ahsoka auftauchten. Gerade als sie fliehen wollten, bemerkten sie, wie der Klon Denal offensichtlich Bane erschoss. Sie ließen den Klon einsteigen und flohen, kurz bevor die Fregatte explodierte. Die Jedi hielten Bane für tot, was sich kurz darauf als falsch herausstellen sollte. Das Shuttle landete daraufhin im Hangar der Resolute. Nachdem Bane versuchte, machtsensitive Kinder im Auftrag Darth Sidious zu entführen und gefangen wurde, wurde er auf der Resolute verhört. Erste Schlacht von Saleucami Als Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth von Grievous gefangengenommen wurde, organisierten die Jedi eine Rettungsaktion. Hierzu machte sich ein Flottenverband aus drei Sternzertörern der Venator-Klasse, welcher abermals von der Resolute angeführt wurde, und mehreren Begleitschiffen auf den Weg ins Saleucami-System, um dort den gefangenen Jedi zu befreien. Grievous erwartete dies jedoch und hatte ebenfalls einen Verband aus einem ''Recusant''-Klasse-Zerstörer, der die Gruppe anführte, sowie mehrere Fregatten um den Planeten positioniert. Während Grievous sich auf Obi-Wans Schiff begab, um sich dort dem Jedi zu stellen, dockten Skywalker und Jedi-Meisterin Adi Gallia an den Zerstörer an und begaben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Doch auch damit hatte Grievous gerechnet und den Jedi eine Falle gestellt. Als Skywalker mit seinem Padawan und Adi Gallia auf der Brücke eintraf, erwartete sie dort ein Taktikdroide, der im Falle eines Angriffs den gefangenen Koth mittels Strom töten sollte. Letztendlich schafften die Jedi es jedoch, Meister Koth zu befreien, Grievous aber entkam erneut und landete auf Saleucami. Schlacht im Sullust-System [[Datei:Resolute.png|miniatur|Die Zerstörung der Resolute]] Die Schlacht von Sullust Anfang 20 VSY sollte die letzte der Resolute werden. Die Raumflotten der Kontrahenten bekämpften sich mit äußerster Härte. Während die Tri-Droidenjäger der Dreizackgruppe Eins die Steuerbordantriebe der Resolute und die Dreizackgruppe Zwei die Backbord-Schildgeneratoren angriffen, flog Asajj Ventress in ihrem ''Ginivex''-Klasse-Sternjäger auf die Brücke des durch den Raumkampf bereits geschwächten Sternzerstörers zu. Sie manövrierte unter dem Turbolaserfeuer hindruch und schaltete die angeschlagene Backbord-Jägerkontrollbrücke aus. Die nun von mehreren Explosionsherden durzogene Resolute wurde schließlich im Laufe der Schlacht zerstört, wobei Yularen vor der Zerstörung fliehen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Roman The Clone Wars wurde die Resolute einmal mit der Spirit of the Republic verwechselt. *Es gab auch in der Realität ein Schiff namens Resolute, aus dessen Holz der Resolute Desk, der Tisch des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, gebaut wurde. Quellen *''The Clone Wars'' – The Clone Wars *''The Clone Wars'' – Wilder Raum *''The Clone Wars'' – Dem Untergang geweiht * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise cs:Resolute (třída Venator) en:Resolute es:Resuelto (clase Venator) fi:Resolute (Venator-luokka) hu:Resolute it:Resolute (classe Venator) ja:レゾリュート nl:Resolute (Venator) pt:Resoluta (classe Venator) ru:Решительный sv:Resolute (Venator-klass) Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Venator-Klasse Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Flaggschiffe Kategorie:Legends